Video Games and Sex
by iceclawtwc
Summary: America goes to Japan's house for just a little bit of gaming fun...but he's in for a lot more than expected! If that includes having some fun with a certain Soviet nation. 2-PART LEMON! RusAme with Japan getting bewildered. A lot. Enjoy :D


Video Games and Sex - Part 1

Words: 2, 327

...

"Yeah, that'd be sweet, Kiku! I'll be there in a jiffy." I told Japan before I hung up and headed to my bedroom to get dressed. Another game switch-n-play! Which is awesome, because Japanese video games are the bomb and Kiku totally rocks as a playing partner. I slipped on a casual shirt and pants quickly before fastening my belt and pulling on a pair of Converse. I stared at my suitcase in the corner of my closet for a second before dismissing it. The plane ride from San Fran to Tokyo was about 10 hours long and Kiku could provide stuff, hospitality and all that jazz, if he needed to. He's Japan, after all. So I stuffed some of my best video games (hand-picked by me, of course!) into a backpack along with one pair of pajamas, another set of clothes for the next day, a toothbrush, and a razor and decided that would be enough. Then I locked the door of my San Fran apartment and went to board the next plane to Tokyo.

I slept on the plane, as usual, since plane rides were boring when you can't get the window seat. But I was sitting next to a woman with her young daughter, and I couldn't help but smile at the little girl marveling over the view of the world from the plane. It was probably her first time flying. I woke up about 4 hours into the flight.

"First plane ride, huh?" I asked the woman with a chuckle. She turned to me and nodded, smiling.

"That's right. I'm taking her to visit her daddy in Tokyo, he's on business affairs." I could see a glint of longing in her eyes for her husband. "Why are you traveling to Tokyo? You couldn't possibly have any family there, could you?" She searched my authentic, pure, 100% American features.

"Well, Kiku's _like_ a brother to me!" I laughed in reply. "No, I'm just visiting a friend, is all."

"I see." She replied with a gentle smile. "Natalia, please don't touch that!" The woman turned around and tried to control her hyperactive child. I tried not to grimace. The name Natalia...Russia's sister...Ivan...commie bastard. But I smiled anyway and leaned back to try to sleep again.

I woke up, luckily, when the flight attendant people were making the announcement to buckle your seatbelts.

And we would land soon! That was good. Finally, after long waiting, I felt the familiar vibration of impact as the plane landed and started to roll smoothly on the ground. It was 20 minutes later, however, when I was actually out of the plane. Man, I should really somehow make disembarking a plane faster...wouldn't that be so awesome? And heroic! I should totally do that!

"Ah, America-kun!" I heard Kiku's voice to the left of me. I turned, seeing him.

"Kiku!" I shouted, excitedly running over to hug him. "I told you to call me Alfred!" The usual bewildered noises came out of him, along with an "Ah! A-America-kun!" Suddenly, my commie sensors started tingling. I pulled back from Kiku, leaving him flustered at the affectionate invasion of his private space, and looked around suspiciously. Then I saw him, standing directly to Japan's right.

"Russia! How did I not see you?!" I demanded the former Communist.

"I don't know, Amerika. Maybe you should just blame your own ignorance for it." Russia replied smugly in that stupid voice of his. Now Kiku was even more bewildered.

"Hey, you're the one who's ignorant!" I pointed out indignantly.

"Please, you two..." Kiku cut in softly. "Let's go back to my home now. America-kun, I apologize for failing to inform you that Russia-san was staying at my house."

"I told you to call me Alfred." I muttered. Japan's eyes widened.

"Ah...I apologize, Alfred-kun. Going back to previous matters, Russia-san is staying here to discuss the possibility of a passageway directly connecting Japan and Russia." Kiku explained.

"Da. You can call me Ivan, Kiku..." Russia said in a creepy way. I glared at him furiously, trying to communicate telepathically "he's mine, bastard." Kiku, always able to read the mood, sighed.

"Let us return to my home." He suggested calmly. So we turned around and started walking towards the exit of the airport, since I had no extra luggage to check. The Natira airport was beautiful and familiar. However, we traveled in silence due to the tense atmosphere. Why did Kiku bring Russia? Meh, probably because he didn't trust him inside his house alone. But then, why had Kiku invited me to his house to play video games when Russia was there?! I guess I could ask him later. Finally we left the airport and boarded a train that went to the countryside where Kiku's house was. I felt sleepy again during the ride and dozed off into a light sleep on Japan's shoulder with creepy Russia probably watching. 25 minutes later we had already arrived, and took a short walk to Kiku's place. After he unlocked the door I immediately ran inside and to the main guest bedroom, ready to throw down my backpack and yell "Finally!" but someone's stuff was already there. _Russia's. _I sighed. Kiku had followed me, and now stood in the doorway, looking slightly exasperated.

"Ah, Alfred-kun, Russia-san has been staying here for the time he has been in my country. Please let me direct you to another bedroom where you can stay." He said. I glared at the futon on the floor. That was the futon_ I_ always stayed in. That was _my_ futon. I had done lots of...um...things, heh... in that futon. And now Russia was contaminating it with his Russian-ness. Nonetheless I followed Kiku, only to have him inform me, "By the way, Alfred-kun, the futon in there is not yours. I simply had Russia stay in that room for accommodation purposes. I put your futon in here." He flashed me a small smile. Gah! Japan's such a mind reader! But he's also awesome.

"Oh! Thanks, Kiku!" I told him, hugging him again. "You're a really good mind reader." I added under my breath. _Ah, yes...I was not about to have Russia-san sleep in that futon after all that's happened in it...that's just inconsiderate for both of them,_ Japan thought. _Though it would have been amusing as well._

The bedroom Kiku had showed me to was smaller than Russia's (_mine_), but I guessed it didn't really matter. I put my stuff down, thanking Kiku again.

"I am only trying to accommodate you the best I can, Alfred-kun. I think I'm going to start dinner now. I'll inform you when it's done." He did that weird bowing thing again, which kind of freaked me out, but I nodded.

"Let me know if you need any help!" I called after him. Yeah, he probably wouldn't ask for any help. But...he's Japan, after all!

...

Dinner was had (awkwardly) without too many conflicts, though I was still pissed off at Russia for existing at the back of my mind. Then Russia went off to his room and Kiku and I started our video game fest.

And it was freaking awesome! But at 11:00 (Japan's time), I was pretty exhausted from being on a plane and a train and time zones and stuff, so I decided to call it quits right when we finished a particularly difficult part of a game together.

"Hey Kiku, would it be cool with you if I took a bath?" I asked him. "I feel kinda sleepy."

"Mm, that is all right. I don't think I would mind joining you." Kiku told me with a smile.

"Okay!" I replied. I thought he didn't like taking baths with me 'cause I ruined the "relaxation" of it or something, but whatever, his call! He lent me a kimono and we both changed before going to Japan's bathhouse. I noticed that he didn't let Pochi follow him in, and I tilted my head curiously since I knew that he had a special bin that the dog floated in when he took a bath. I decided to brush it off, though. Maybe it had to do with hospitality or something. I got in the bath right after him, saying "ahhhhhhh" and deciding to ask him the question I wanted to. "Hey, I was wondering...why you invited me over when Russia was at your house?"

"Eh?! Ah...well...I just, wanted a break from him, is all." He answered, looking away and sinking deeper into the water. His expression became slightly angry. "He's very inconsiderate."

"Ah, wow! Kiku's being honest with me!" I thought aloud, causing Nihon to glare into the distance. Being honest in the most considerate way possible, of course! Haha! I splashed in the water excitedly when I suddenly stopped. What! My commie sense! _It's on fire! _

"привет." Russia greeted as he walked into the bathhouse. With a kimono on! Oh, what the hell!

"What are you doing here, Russia?!" I demanded him furiously. Why can't he just go away? I'm here to be with Kiku and Kiku alone!

"Oh? But I'm staying here, _Alfred_." He replied. Huh?! How dare he use my human name! If looks could kill Russia would be dead right about now.

"Ah...I suppose it is time for me to leave." Kiku said before getting out of the bath and slipping on his kimono. Wha! Did Russia just look at his naked body - did he just..._raghhh!_

"What?! But you just got here!" I protested, moving in the water and grabbing Japan's smooth ankle, causing him to stumble slightly. He turned to me apologetically.

"I apologize, Alfred-kun, but I just remembered some business that I must attend to before I can go to sleep. But please, stay here. I don't intend to cut your bathing time short." He told me. _Ugh, you suck!_ I thought, not even replying to him as he left the bathhouse. I didn't even wanna get out. It was too nice and warm. But now I was stuck with Russia...screw my life. I promptly turned away as Russia took off his kimono and got in the bath, ignoring the sounds of the water and the robe being unfastened. Instead I pouted with my face partially underwater and arms crossed. But the sounds of moving water got louder and closer...

"Waugh!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing, Russia?!" The hell! He was like, about to hug me or something!

"Ничего, Alfred." He said sadistically. "Просто дразнить вас." What was he even saying?!

"Okay, Russia, I have no idea what you're saying, but whatever." I said stubbornly, when I was grabbed by the shoulder and slammed to the edge of the bath.

"Вы Американский ублюдка." He growled. Now I was cowering in fear, what the hell, what the hell!

"Dude, Russia, just go away-"

"How could I, Alfred? You're right here, already stripped, just asking to be трахал." He hissed. Asking to be what? What? I gritted my teeth, trying to turn around and climb out of the bath, but Russia kicked his knee up and held my torso in place. As I started to audibly freak out, Russia shut me up by kissing me harshly. I tried hard to not respond to the kiss, because why would I want to ever kiss that bastard, but then Russia moved his hand to start stroking my dick. What the hell, what the _hell_! Stop it, stop it! I struggled in the bigger man's grasp, desperately wanting to escape the situation that was just getting worse and worse, but I succumbed to Russia's touch and shivered in pleasure, suddenly wanting more. God dammit Russia! Why do you have to do this to me? Said nation pulled back and gave me a look that was full of greedy lust. That look which sent me back in time...

...

That war that had taken place only a little over 20 years ago...but still, it was something I had effectively blocked from my memory...that cold war. Tension between me and him was literally the highest it had ever been. It was dangerous, and scary - constantly being under threat from the Russian nation, and never knowing if he might just send a deadly bomb right over to my place and destroy NYC or DC or LA or some other important part of me...but it was exhilarating. And I had the power to do the exact same thing to him if I wanted to. And I didn't. And neither did he. But at the time we knew nothing but that we hated each other, hated each other so much...that we took out all of that rage on each other constantly, both of us aiming to make the other sore for days.

That last time that it had happened...it was me who started it. I had fucked him so hard into that mattress that he could barely walk for half a week afterwards. And it was that same week that our bosses had made a compromise about the bomb thing. And it was over...I was done with him. When I fucked him that day it had been my last output of rage, and though it had felt _so, _so good...my lust for him was gone afterwards. And I've just straight-out hated him ever since.

...

To be continued...


End file.
